


The Littlest Werewolf

by orphan_account



Series: Little Derek and Stiles the Caregiver [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Caregiver!Stiles, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stiles finds out Derek is a little, little!Derek, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has secrets and everyone can respect that but sometimes he really should send out a mass text to not visit the loft for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bam4Me here on AO3 for the help.

Stiles should be put on the list of people Derek texts when he wants to be alone. Just to make sure Derek is left alone, but that doesn’t exist. Stiles had found some information about the fairy problem they had been having and when Derek didn’t answer his texts, Stiles went to his loft. He didn’t expect anything going into the loft, nothing out the ordinary from what he usually found at least.

Instead he walked in to see Derek napping on the couch, in a purple onesie, sucking on a pacifier, and holding a teddy bear against his chest. It was a strange sight but looking at Derek’s face, Stiles just had to stare. Stiles has spent a good amount of time staring at Derek, his face had a way of showing when he’s stressed or tense, which is basically always. Now Derek looked relaxed, almost happy in his sleep. 

Stiles looked at the totally pure, innocent even, scene before him and he felt the need to protect the sleeping sourwolf. Just protect, and help take care him so that Derek didn’t have to do it himself. But he had no idea what this going on right here even was and if Derek woke up he was in for it. So Stiles just laid the research on a counter and walked out, quietly shutting the door just to be sure the sleeping sourwolf wouldn’t wake up. 

At home, Stiles immediately started researching, unsure where to start he googled ‘my friend likes wearing baby clothes and sucks on a pacifier’. Only getting stories that have the tag infantilism, he looks that up and finds better results. By the time Stiles feels he has all the information he can get, it's nearly midnight so he closes the laptop and lays in his bed. 

He thinks back to how Derek looked and his reaction. Derek would know Stiles had been in the apartment from the papers he left and Stiles was kind of worried about how Derek would react. The alpha still had a 'throw stiles against a wall, and ask questions later' mentality. Stiles decides he probably shouldn’t bring up til Derek does. It might weird him out and then he definitely won’t even consider letting Stiles be around when he’s...regressed.

Stiles sighs, maybe Derek won’t want or need his help but he still wants to offer it. 

Derek doesn’t randomly show up in Stiles’ bedroom, Stiles doesn’t hear from him till Scott tells him, after they handled the fairies, that they are still on for a pack meeting on friday after school as usual. Pack meetings had basically devolved into the pack spending the night at Derek’s watching movies and eating pizza and twice a month Derek takes the wolves out to train while the humans practiced not dying with Alison. Stiles could tell Derek seemed happier that the pack was acting like a family but he was still on edge, like he was waiting for it to all disappear on him. 

That Friday Derek seemed to be watching Stiles, like every time Stiles looked over Derek was staring at him and didn’t stop even after Stiles had noticed. So Stiles just ignored it, talking to Lydia and Erica about random stuff and watching the movie. Stiles hoped Derek wasn’t too upset Stiles saw him like that. Although Stiles would totally understand if he was because that was probably something Derek didn’t want anyone to see and Stiles just saw it all. But Derek didn’t look like he was upset, maybe confused or expecting something. 

At the end of the night Stiles went home and layed in his bed, at least the sourwolf didn’t attempt to throw him at walls or out of the building. The staring was a little weird but it could have been worse. Stiles looked at him phone to check for texts before setting it on his nightstand and lying back. It was kind of like Derek had expected Stiles to blab to Lydia or Scott, like Stiles might not be good with secrets. But this was something that could literally ruin Derek and Stiles didn’t want to do that to him. It just wouldn’t be right, especially when Stiles had a few weird kinks himself and if Derek had seen him in the act of one, he’d trust Derek to not go tell Erica. Sighing, Stiles flung an am over his eyes, and tried to tell him brain to shut up for a couple minutes so he could go to bed. 

The next day, Stiles looked up a few more things about infantilism and how to enter a relationship with a little so that if Derek does bring it up every thing goes fine. Stiles sighed after he spent a while reading more blog ideas and went downstairs to attempt to eat something. Stiles started to pull sandwich things out of the fridge, ham, cheese, and an egg. He puts that on the counter and pulls out some bread and a pan and sets to work on a fried egg sandwich. After the egg is fried, Stiles placed the pan in the sink to wash later and puts his sandwich together before heading upstairs. 

Stiles didn’t know what he expected when he went up stairs, but Derek sitting on his bed, head hanging down, was not it. “Uh, hey. What’s up, Derek?” Stiles asks as he sits at his desk. 

Derek sighs, looking up, “You haven’t told anybody about what you saw.” Derek didn’t ask it, but it sounded like a question. Stiles shakes his head, his words almost force themselves out of his mouth, “No. Why would I tell anybody about that? I have no right to blab about that when I probably have just as weird kinks or habits,” Stiles explains with a shrug and a bite of his sandwich. Derek nods looking at the ground, Stiles continues eating. 

Once the sandwich is finished and no one has said anything, Stiles puts his plate to the side and stands up. He stands in front of Derek and kneels, gently pushing his chin to look Stiles in the eye. “Look. I’m not judging you here, Derek. Honestly, I saw you like that and you looked more peaceful than I’ve ever seen you. I did look up a lot of stuff about it because I wanted to try and understand it. And I maybe kind of wanted to help you with that. I...I looked up a bunch of stuff about this and there’s nothing wrong with you liking this in my opinion. I just… I saw you happy and relaxed and not worried about the monster of the week and it was nice to see you like that. Why would I want to take that away from you?” Stiles explains, looking Derek in the eye, trying to make sure he understood what Stiles was saying here. That Stiles really didn’t mind it. 

Derek jaw seemed to lose any stiffness it might have had from having the conversation and the tension in his face fades a little bit. “I...Stiles-” Stiles shushes him gently.

“I know it might sound really weird for me to accept this as quickly but honestly compared to accepting that my best friend is a werewolf this is pretty tame so. And if you ever just want to talk or just need me around, I promise I to be around for you. Really, it’s not a big deal and I can keep secrets. Even more than that I can keep quiet, you really can trust me not to blab about this to anyone.” Stiles explains with a small smile. Derek nods, looking out the window. Stiles pats Derek on the shoulder, takes his plate downstairs, and quickly washes the dishes in the sink. When Stiles goes back upstairs, Derek is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles should just learn to text before he showed up at Derek’s loft. The Saturday after a pack meeting Stiles realized he left his laptop at the loft and went over to get it back. Stiles knocked, he could hear Derek walk up and stop at the door for a minute before opening it. Stiles smiled, “Hey I left my laptop here last night. Can I grab it real quick?” Derek nodded, looking at the ground and stepping aside. Once Stiles was in and the laptop was picked up, he noticed the baby toys on the floor and that Derek was wearing another onesie. 

“So...you’re in little headspace right now?” Stiles asks. Derek nods, blushing a little bit and looking at his feet. “Uh. Cool. Are you having a good day?”

Derek nods, smiling a little at Stiles and Stiles lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Good, I’m glad. So me being here hasn’t knocked you out of the headspace or anything like that?” Stiles hoped he didn’t because Derek seemed so happy like this and it’d be a real dick move to do that to him. 

Derek shakes his head and looks at Stiles skeptically before talking. “No, ‘Tiles it's okay,” Derek reassures and Stiles can’t help but smile. 

“Okay, good. Well I’m gonna head home. See you next Friday?” Derek nods and Stiles leaves. And if he falls on his bed babbling about how cute Derek was after he got home, then there was no one around to prove that it actually happened. 

About a month later, Stiles and Scott had an argument, which in itself wasn’t weird. Friends fight all the time, but Stiles was sick of being treated like he was useless and Scott saying Stiles should stay out of fights from now on because he wasn’t needed wasn’t helping. So he stormed off from so he wouldn’t bash Scott’s stupid head in with his bat, and went to Derek’s. Stiles didn’t want Scott to show up and expect Stiles to just give up the fight because they’re friends. He took his laptop and headed out to the loft. 

Stiles walked in, still fuming a little bit and looking around for Derek. He found him sitting on the floor in a pair of overalls and a dinosaur T-shirt. He took a deep breath before kneeling down and talking. “Hey Big Guy. Scott is basically being Scott and we got into a fight. Is it okay if I work on a history project here for a little bit? I won’t bug you or anything but I just need to not be where Scott expects me to be incase he tries to guilt me or something. If it's not I can leave.” Stiles says, not wanting to upset the little. 

Derek just looks at him and points at the couch, not saying anything before going back to play with some toy trucks. Stiles lets out a breath, sitting at the couch and pulling up google to work on his history project, listening to Derek make truck noises and crash sounds. Stiles slowly simmered down, breathing as evenly as he could and just trying to not think about the fight for a little while. 

After a while, he was mostly calm, but it still hurt that Scott thought he didn’t need to be in a fight. Stiles noticed Derek wasn’t making car noises anymore so he looked over his laptop and saw that Derek was coming down the stairs with two plushies. 

Derek dropped one stuffie next to his toys and carried the other, a bunny, one over to Stiles, setting it on his lap and rushing back over to his toys, sitting so his back was facing Stiles. Stiles smiled, patting the plushie on its head before going back to typing up the start of his paper. Stiles finishes the first two paragraphs before deciding he should probably head home and start cooking dinner. 

He closes the laptop, picking it and the bunny up, Stiles walks over to Derek and sets the rabbit next to Derek’s leg. “Thank you very much, Der.” Stiles says with a smile. 

Derek’s face turned a little red and he mutters a quiet “Welcome, ‘Tiles,” before going back to play with his toys. Stiles, shaking his head fondly, walks over to the door and waving before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

It became routine for Stiles to show up while Derek was little. At first there was always a reason, the house was too quiet for him, Scott and the rest of the pack wouldn’t leave him alone to study for fifteen minutes so he had to hide, one time Scott and Allison had been having sex on his bed and he refuse to be in the house til the two had cleaned the his bed up. After a while, Stiles was just showing up for no reason and when asked if Derek would rather he didn’t, Derek shrugged and said it wasn’t bothering him or anything. 

The two didn’t interact much while Derek was little, it was mostly Derek playing with his toys and Stiles working on school work or researching. Stiles honestly looked forward to those days of just relaxing around and not really worrying about anything for a bit. At pack meetings, Stiles would talk to Derek a bit and argue with him about how to handle the monster of the week, Derek had actually seemed a little shocked the first. Stiles wasn’t sure how Derek expected him to act but Stiles tried to treat him the same. Derek wasn’t suddenly a different person, he had just let Stiles see a side of him that he did treat slightly different while around that side. 

The pack had also noticed that Stiles was hanging around Derek a lot, Issac had come up to him at one point to ask if he’d been feeling excluded from the rest of the group and if that was why. Stiles just smiled and shook his head, saying that he just liked to hang around the loft. Lydia and Erica hinted at the idea that Stiles and Derek were together, to which Stiles pointed out if he was with Derek, he’d smell much more of the sourwolf. Stiles was certain he saw the older boy blush after that comment and again, if he went home thinking about how cute Derek really was then he was glad no one in the group could read minds. 

A few months after that conversation, Derek showed up in Stiles’ room. Stiles hadn’t been going over to the loft the past couple months or so other than for pack meetings, because he figured the wolf might want to be alone every once in awhile and that he should probably stay home to work on homework and clean the house as well.

The wolf had seemed a little ticked at the pack meeting the night before, but now Derek just seemed sad. Stiles had set his work aside and immediately asked what was wrong? Derek shrugged and sat on the bed, looking at his hands. 

Stiles scooted over a little bit, noticing that Derek had a shirt he’d seen him wearing while little. “Hey Derek, are you little right now?” Stiles asked, he didn’t want to upset Derek more. 

Derek gave another shrug, softly replying “Pretty much.” Stiles nodded, moving over to sit next to the older boy, and putting a hand on his knee. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong, please Der?” The nickname seemed to do it because suddenly the wolf was crying. Stiles pulled him closer, holding him tightly as Derek tense and relaxed for a minute before fully relaxing in Stiles’s hold and crying into his shirt. 

“W-why’d you stop coming around, ‘Tiles? A-am I t-too weird?” Derek asks, sounding so heartbroken and Stiles felt awful. Holding the little tightly against his chest, Stiles presses a kiss to the top of Derek’s head.

“No, Der. You aren’t weird at all, I promise. You’re perfect the way you are, and I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I’m so sorry, big guy.” Stiles whispered this gently, rocking Derek and himself slightly, continuing to try to comfort Derek.

Threw his sobs, Derek looked up at Stiles, and whimpered out, “But w-why’d you leave?” This was accompanied by a fresh round of sobs. Stiles gently shushed Derek gently, trying not to cry himself. 

“Cause I’m a little dumb, Der. I thought I’d give you sometime to just chill and be little. I should have asked you first and I’m sorry for not asking you first and hurting you. I’m so sorry, Derbear.” Stiles ignores how Derek relaxes just a little bit more at the use of the nickname, choosing to continue to explain himself and apologize. 

Dereks crying slowly slows to a stop, the little yawning and burring his face into Stiles’ chest. Stiles smiled, laying him down gently, only to be stopped. “No,” Derek groaned, gripping Stiles’ shirt tightly. 

Stiles chuckled a little, quietly shushing the little, “Come on, big guy. I think it’s naptime.” Derek shook his head and groans again, “No!” Stiles just sighs, hugging Derek again. 

“Will you take a nap if I cuddle you?” Stiles asks, hoping it wouldn’t upset him. Derek looks up at him, staring straight into Stiles’ eyes before nodding and hiding his face against Stiles chest. Stiles lays the both of them down, yawning after Derek does it again. “See? We’re both tired, bud. Definitely time for a nap.” Stiles says, trying to make sure the little will actually sleep. Derek just yawns again, which Stiles decided to take as an okay and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up to being near choked to death by Derek, who was having a nightmare, and Stiles had to gently shake the wolf awake without getting his neck clawed out. Then, said wolf was no longer little which Stiles expected, but he was glaring and being grumpy. 

Which lead Stiles to pulling the wolf down the stairs and making up some food and hot chocolate because he’s hungry and has no idea the last time Derek ate. “You don’t need to cook for me, Stiles,” is Derek’s immediate response,but Stiles decided he wasn’t having it. 

“Look. You come to my house while little, force me to see I’m being an idiot and made you cry. Then after I apologize, I cuddle you so you can nap, which lasted like two hours somehow, and then almost kill me while having a nightmare, which isn't your fault, but I think we both deserve some comfort food. Now sit down.” Stiles ordered, not trying to sound too tired or annoyed. Derek shoots a glare at Stiles before sitting at the table. 

While Derek shifted around nervously for a bit, Stiles continued making chicken soup and the hot chocolate. Once food was done, Stiles got bowls for both himself and Derek, placing the food and drink in front of him. Derek slowly ate, staring down at his bowl, and taking little sips from his hot chocolate. 

Stiles sighed, quickly finishing his meal and then looked at Derek. Once Derek looked like he was done, Stiles coughed to get his attention. “Okay. So obviously I upset you, and I screwed up. If you still want me around, we need to figure out how to make sure we don’t do that again,” Stiles says. 

Derek shrugged, looking back at his food, “I-I still do want you to come hang around. I’d don’t want to be left alone again.” 

“Okay. So how about this, if you want to be alone one saturday, you text me and vise versa. Til then it’s every other Saturday as usual. And if you want you could come over here too?” Stiles offers. Derek looked up at Stiles, his emotions all practically drawn out like a map on his face. Stiles could see clearly how hurt Derek really was, and how hopeful and surprised the older was. 

Derek stared at him for a second before looking down and mumbling. Stiles sighed, standing and clearing the table. Stiles started the dishes so that later after dinner there wouldn’t be much to do. Stiles wasn’t sure if he’d turn around and see Derek there or not, but he wasn't going to make the wolf talk if he was seriously uncomfortable. 

“You'd really let me stay?” Stiles just barely heard from behind him. He paused, was he really willing to let the little stay at his home, risk his dad seeing, risk his own privacy? 

“Of course, Der. If that's what you want,” Stiles replied, a small smile on his face. 

Suddenly there were arms wrapped around his waist and a face buried in between Stiles’ shoulders. “Oh DerBear,” Stiles turns around and hugs the little close. 

“T-thank you, ‘Tiles,” Derek mumbled into his shoulder. Stiles just hummed, rubbing Derek's shoulders gently.


	5. Chapter 5

(One month later)

Derek sighed as he snuggled into Stiles’ bed, trying to take a nap. His head wouldn't shut up and Stiles was making him some hot chocolate to try to relax him.   
“Can't have a grouchy, little wolf now can we?” Stiles had said. He wasn't wrong, Derek could get extremely grouchy without his nap. 

Derek liked Stiles’ house, it smelled nice, it didn’t feel lonely when he's the only one in a room, and he got to sit by Stiles while he played. Stiles just kind of messed around with books and his laptop, but he still smiled and talked to Derek a lot. 

Derek didn't even mind that there were some rules, like don't grab the box on Stiles’ desk and don't try to jump on the bed. Stiles even explained them to him so he wasn't confused on why each was a rule. 

Derek didn't get to be at Stiles’ a lot, cause some days the sheriff was gonna be home all day or Scott complained and Derek decided to let the big baby have Stiles for a bit. 

Stiles seemed to enjoy Derek being there too. He never got angry at Derek, even when Derek almost spilled juice all over the carpet, they just agreed Derek would bring over sippy cups from then on.

Derek felt really at ease in the Stilinski home, which sort of scared him while he was big. He didn't want to become dependent on his … well he wasn't really sure what Stiles was to him. He'd started to think of the boy as his caregiver, not that he'd told Stiles. He didn't want to scare the boy off and Stiles acted more like a babysitter anyway. 

Even if he told Stiles, there was no way the boy would be alright with it. Stiles put with a lot of Derek’s baggage, even when he wasn't little. 

At least, that was what Derek thought and then the younger began actually taking care of him. Stiles started reading Derek bedtime stories, even when the little was just lying against his knee taking a nap. He started cutting the crusts off Derek's sandwiches, Derek still had no idea how he figured out that Derek hates crusts. Stiles had even bought Derek toys to keep at the house! 

When Derek asked about it, all he got was a shrug and a dismissive remark of “just feel like doing it, if it's alright.” 

And it wasn't fair to Derek, it confused him and left him in a weird place for weeks. On one hand, he kind of wanted a caregiver to snuggle and play with. On the other, he was used to being on his own and he didn't want Stiles to treat him like a baby.

“Hey bud. Got your drink,” Stiles announced while entering the room. Derek sat up and held his hands out for his drink. He frown when the boy didn't give it to him. Stiles purses his lips, “Come on Der. Gotta use big boy words for me. 

Derek blushed, “Sorry ‘Tiles. Can I please have it?” 

“It's okay, bud. Here,” Stiles handed him the coco, “just mind your manners. That's your rule, not mine, remember?” 

Derek nodded, muttering a small thank you before taking a sip. Stiles watched him carefully, sitting on the bed next to him. After Derek finished, he took the mug and set it down, gently pushing Derek to lay down again. 

“Alright, bud. What story do you wanna hear? How about the one about the goblins in a castle?” Stiles asked. 

Derek nodded, and quickly fell asleep to the sound of Stiles’ voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles watched Derek nap, still talking quietly about nothing. He knew the little enjoyed that so he kept it up. 

Something had to have been bothering Derek, he usually went down for a nap easy. He usually wasn't quiet either, something Derek had been all day. It's not like the little talked much, but he was always making noises with his trucks or humming as he walked his bears around. But today he seemed lost in his head a lot. 

This kind of bothered Stiles, he wanted the little to relax and just be happy for a while. And he knew Derek couldn't if there was something on his mind. He didn't want to pull Derek out of little space though. 

Stiles resolved to ask Derek if he woke up feeling big, if not it could wait for some other time. 

Stiles continued to work on research and talk while Derek slept. The little normally slept for at least half an hour, if not more, so Stiles had plenty of time to get a good portion of the work done.

At around the fourth-five minute mark, the little began to stir, stretching and twisting around. That was always a sign that Derek would wake up or he started having a nightmare. Stiles gently shook Derek's should, careful so that if Derek sprung up from a nightmare, he could move.

The little groaned, burying his head into the pillow. “Come on Der, it's time to get up,” Stiles continued gently shaking the other’s shoulder. Derek sighed, pouting as he looked up. Still definitely a little boy who just wanted to sleep, questioning what was on Derek's mind could definitely wait til later. 

Stiles waited til after the pack meeting the next Friday, sitting on the couch and drinking his soda. The wolf sat in his chair, reading a book. 

“So. You ever gonna tell me what's been on your mind? Or am I gonna have to play guessing games to figure it out?” Stiles asked. 

The wolf looked at him weirdly, like he wasn't at all sure what Stiles was talking about. 

“The past couple times you've been little you've been lost in your head over something. If you don't wanna tell me that's fine, but I'm getting kind of worried. If I'm gonna be watching you, I need to know what's going on to take care of you.” Stiles explains, hoping he doesn't upset the wolf. He just doesn't want it to be something Derek shuts him out of suddenly. 

Derek blushes a little, looking down at his book.

“Am I doing something wrong, Derek?” Stiles was pretty sure he wasn't, but he wanted to make sure. Derek’s head shot up, looking at Stiles shocked, shaking his head. 

“No, it's not your fault,” Derek explains, “It's just, it's something I've been thinking about.” Derek sighed, looking back up, pouting and looking like he'd rather not be talking about it. 

“Like I said dude, if you don't wanna talk about it, we really don't have to,” Stile said calmly, he could wait until the other wanted to. 

“I do, it's just.. I can't really say it out loud. Not yet at least,” Derek sighs looking up from him book. Stiles sighed, but smiled at Derek. 

“Okay. You let me know when you’re ready to talk about it okay?” 

Derek just nodded, going back to his book while Stiles went to raid the fridge.


End file.
